


Honeymoon

by Clementizzle



Series: A week of Kagehina [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Vacation, beach, showering together, smut is at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:37:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clementizzle/pseuds/Clementizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty self explanatory. Hinata and Kageyama go on their honeymoon in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I had so many plans for this, but then I realized it would be super long, so i'm gonna split this up in to chapters. I mean it probably wont be a chapter for each day, but expect like 2-3 (maybe 4) from this.

“Wow, Kageyama, look! We can see the ocean right from the door” Hinata exclaimed. Kageyama came up behind Hinata, resting his chin on top the shorter man’s head and wrapping his arms around.

“So we can.” He noted, kissing the top of his husband’s head. His husband. It was still hard for Kageyama to wrap his head around that idea. He and Hinata were now married, they were on their honeymoon. Although it was hard to believe that the man in his arms was now husband, he couldn’t think of anyone more perfect for the title.

The newlyweds had landed in Oahu earlier that morning. Kageyama had initially argued against going so far for their honeymoon, opting to go to a resort in Tokyo instead. But Hinata had his heart set on coming to Hawaii, it’s beauty had captivated him years before when their college volleyball team had made the trip for an international tournament. In the end, Kageyama couldn’t turn his husband down, and at the moment he couldn’t exactly say he regretted that choice.

They had chosen the resort together. It was centralized in location, surrounded with a multitude of things to do and sights to see. Their sweet itself was right on the beach, close enough to hear the easily hear the sounds of the ocean. When they arrived, there was an escort waiting for them to show them around the resort, and to their suite. Thankfully the escort spoke japanese, as only Kageyama truly listened to what he was saying, Hinata was all wide eyes and wonder, in awe of their surroundings.

Their first day was a buffer day with no plans in particular, and they were glad for it. Their flight from tokyo left very early in the morning, and neither felt comfortable enough on planes to sleep and exhaustion had begun to settle in as they did. Hinata collapsed on the bed.

“Soooo comfy.” He sighed, sinking into the soft mattress. Kageyama was quick to join him, cuddling up close. It wasn’t long before he could hear the gentle snore that signified Hinata’s departure from consciousness, and Kageyama was quick to follow.

He was awoken hours later by a soft voice.

“Tobio?” It was Hinata, who had somehow worked his way out of his arms enough to get out of bed and get changed.

“Shoyo?” Kageyama yawned in response.

“I’m hungry...Can we go get dinner?” Hinata asked “I’m really hungry.”

“Dinner?” Kageyama said sitting up. “What time is it?”

“6:30. We slept almost the whole day.” Hinata said

“Give me a minute to get changed, and we’ll go.”

~~~~~

“Aaa, that was so good!” Hinata said with a contented sigh, leaning back and resting against Kageyama’s chest.. The two had finished finished dinner, and were now sitting on the beach, looking out as the sun began to set on the horizon.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Kageyama said softly, placing a kiss on the top of his husband’s head as they sat there. It was a relaxing change of pace from Japan. They didn’t have to worry as much about judging stares here as they did at home, and Kageyama once again felt grateful that he’d let Hinata talk him into coming here. He was quickly becoming addicted to not having to hide himself as much when it came to his affection.

“It’s so beautiful…” Hinata said. He wasn’t wrong, the sunset over the water made the horizon glow in hues of pink and orange and every color in between. Hinata got up after a moment, slipping off his sandals and stepping into the gently cresting waves. He felt a warm ocean breeze hit him, and he spread his arms and closed his eyes. He felt weightless, and peaceful; a bird in flight, the warmth of the setting sun on his face.

He heard the sound of a phone camera shutter, and then shuffling in the sand behind him.

“I think I just got my new phone wallpaper.” Kageyama said, stepping beside him.

“Taking a picture of someone without them even knowing about it? How creepy of you.” Hinata teased.

“I couldn’t help it. The subject was just too beautiful to pass up?” Kageyama said with a grin. “That, and the subject’s sister made me promise to take a lot of photos.”

“I’m a subject now?” Hinata asked. “And I thought I was your husband.”

“Hmm.” Kageyama hummed. “I think it’s possible for you to be both.”

“Oh?’

“Yup. They aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“Good to know.”

The two began to walk back to their suite, hand in hand.

“So.” Kageyama started. “What do we want to do for our first official day on our honeymoon?” Hinata mulled it over for a minute.

“There’s that hiking trail that leads to the waterfall we looked at. That sounds nice.” Hinata suggested.

“Hiking?” Kageyama teased. “I distinctly remember taking you on a short hike on our first date, and you complained about me murdering you the entire way.” He said as they approached the suite.

“First of all: This hike won’t take place in the middle of the night. Second of all: I am not 15 anymore. Third of all: We are married, and I don’t really think I have to worry about you murdering me anymore.” Hinata said, sliding open the door.

“There’s still time, you know?” Kageyama said.

“For a night hike? No thanks.”

“No, to murder you. And you thought my first plot was elaborate.” Kageyama said with a grin.

“You are truly the master of the long con.” Hinata admitted.

“That hike does sound nice, though. There’s even a shuttle that leaves from the resort that’ll drop us off there.” Kageyama said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the television.

“Oh, there is? That’s nice.” Hinata said, taking a seat next to him.

“You’d know that if you’d listened to guide instead of staring around the place slackjawed, dumbass” Kageyama said.

“Forgive me for wanting to take in my surroundings.”

“I already have.” Kageyama said, giving Hinata a quick kiss on the cheek. Hinata glared back at him.

“That was a terrible joke even for you.”

“You love me anyway, though.”

“True enough.” Hinata admitted. He hatched an idea. “You know, there is something we haven’t done.”

“There’s a lot we haven’t done yet. We’ve only been here for less than a day.” He pointed out as he flipped through the channels.

“True, but it’s something we can do tonight.” Hinata said.

“Is it find something decent to watch, because I’m not so sure.” Kageyama said. Suddenly, there was a Hinata in his lap, blocking his view.

“I suppose it’s something you can watch…” Hinata said, leaning in and whispering into Kageyamas ear. “But I think we’d both enjoy it more if you were a more active participant.” He said, grinding against Kageyama to emphasize his point.

He felt Kageyama’s hands slide under his shirt, hooking his thumbs in the hem and sliding it up over his head and his outstretched arms. Hinata pulled him into a passionate, heated kiss; slipping his tongue into Kageyama’s mouth as their lips crashed together. Kageyama wasn’t sure how much of this he could take. And suddenly Hinata was gone.

“Wh- what’re you doing?” Kageyama stuttered out, confused at the sudden lack of attention. Hinata said nothing, just ruffled Kageyama’s hair as he made his way around the couch towards the hallway. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts and pulled them down, stepping out of them as he walked, leaving him clad only in a sinfully tight pair of briefs that looked practically painted on. Kageyama couldn’t look away, let alone move.

He snapped out of it once Hinata sauntered out of his sight. He quickly stood up, undoing his belt as he walked. He stopped dead in front of the door to his bedroom; staring down at the briefs that lay in front of the door.

Hinata was not playing around. Kageyama pushed open the door and was delighted at what he saw.

Hinata was on all fours, his ass raised high. When he saw Kageyama in the doorway, he smiled and wiggled his ass in an effort to taunt his husband. It worked astoundingly well, as it always had. Kageyama was speechless. When they had first gotten together, Kageyama had assumed his tiny little boyfriend was the epitome of innocence. He quickly learned - and relearned over the next 10 years that he could not have been more wrong. 

Next to Hinata on the bed was a small, travel sized bottle of lube. Kageyama made a mental note that they would definitely be needing to stop in and get more while they were out and about tomorrow, because there was no way that would last.

“Are you actually going to just stand there and look, or are you going to get over here and fuck me?” Hinata huffed. It was at that moment that Kageyama realized how long he had just been standing in the doorway and just staring. He didn’t need to be told twice.

He shed his shirt, and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. He quickly shimmied out of his shorts and underwear before crawling into bed, slotting his body against Hinata’s. He reached around Hinata’s waist and gave him a few pumps, making the smaller man moan below him. He grabbed the bottle of lube, and squeezed some of the lukewarm liquid on his hands.

Hinata let out a high pitched moan as Kageyama slipped a finger inside of him, inserting it to the knuckle. They hadn’t had sex since the day before the wedding, but Kageyama did so with ease. He added another finger soon after, spreading his husband open wider.

“Kageyama. I need you. Please.” Hinata whined, rutting his hips against the sheets of their bed. Housekeeping was going to have a field day tomorrow.

“I love it when you’re like this, baby.” Kageyama moaned. “I love it when you beg for me to fuck you.” He slathered the rest of the lube on his cock and pressed the head against Hinata’s entrance, pushing in with a satisfied moan.

He intended to take it slow, but Hinata had other things in mind, obviously. He pushed back against Kageyama, moaning as he impaled himself fully on his husband’s cock.

“Fuck, Shoyo!” Kageyama moaned, He pulled out at a tantalizingly slow pace, before slamming back in. He kept his pace slow, but hard, and it was driving Hinata wild below him. He kept trying to fuck himself on Kageyama, but a pair of hands with a firm grip on his hips prevented him from even doing that.

“Tell me what you want, Shoyo.” Kageyama said, thrusting in again. “I won’t know unless you tell me, baby.” Out.

“I want you to fu-ck me.” Hinata moaned out, Kageyama slamming back in while he spoke.

“But I’m already fucking you.” Kageyama smirked. Out.

“F-Faster” Hinata whined. In.

“Faster what?” Kageyama asked. Out.

“F-Fuck me faster!” Hinata cried. In. Kageyama leaned in close. Out.

“All you had to do was ask, babe.” He bit down on Hinata’s neck and thrust in again, his pace picking up immediately. He angled his hips, knowing after all these years exactly where to aim to make Hinata weak.

“H-harder!” Hinata cried out . Kageyama fucked him harder, the headboard banging against the wall with every thrust. Kageyama was incredibly thankful the bedroom didn’t share a wall with any other suite, otherwise the next morning would be slightly awkward.

“K-Kageyama...I’m close.” Hinata moaned. Kageyama pulled out, and spun Hinata around so he was lying on his back, and pushed back in.

“Always love to see your face when you come. You always look so pretty.” Kageyama moaned. “So fucking pretty for me, babe.”

“Fuck, I’m-” Hinata cried as he came all over his stomach and chest, some of his cum even reaching his chin.

“Fuck babe. You came just from my cock. Didn’t even touch yourself.” Kageyama moaned, his own orgasm fast approaching.

“Kageyama, do it...Fill me up!” Hinata moaned, pulling Kageyama down into a kiss as Kageyama thrust in all the way, his hips stuttering as he came deep inside his husband. He thrust weakly into Hinata as he rode out his orgasm, collapsing beside him shortly after, out of breath. Hinata panted beside him.

“That was...Wow” Hinata said with a giggle.

“And people say marriage kills your sex drive.” Kageyama chuckled

“We’re still newlyweds. We’ve got time.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of doing it with you.” Kageyama said.

“You should put that on a card.” Hinata said.

“I think I will. For every anniversary.”

“Don’t make promises if you don’t intend to keep them.”

“I intend to keep every promise I make to you.” The two lay together for a few minutes.

“We should take a shower, get you cleaned up.” Kageyama said quietly.

“Carry me?” Hinata asked.

“Anything for you.” Kageyama said, scooping him up and carrying him towards the bathroom. As the hot water trickled over them, the two shared the same thought.

“There’s no place I would rather be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Feedback are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also the couple depicted in this fic are married, and clean on the std front.
> 
> Pls use protection kiddos


End file.
